


Chubby Bucky Bear

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Captain America AU - Fandom, Marvel AU - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Iza and I really wanted chubby!Stucky. This was born.
Relationships: bucky/steve
Kudos: 25





	Chubby Bucky Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Iza and I really wanted chubby!Stucky. This was born.

Steve stopped, putting his hands on his hips. Being a teacher, he didn’t get out to jog a lot most weekdays. However, the kids were out for the summer, and he was using that time to try to catch up on some missed workouts. He took a deep breath before deciding he needed a quick break on the bench to tie his shoe. There were families everywhere, making him kinda wish he had the same thing. He swallowed as he sat up and watched some little kids running around and smiled softly. 

Without paying much attention, he went to start jogging again and ran into someone. “I’m so sorry!” He said, offering his hand to the brunette who was now on the ground. “I spaced out.” He blushed as the man took it and stood up. He watched him pull out an earbud.

“Hey, I was in my head too. It’s cool.” He shrugged. “I’m Bucky.” He introduced himself.

“Steve.” The blonde beamed and glanced around. “Let me get you something from the cart to make up from sending you on your butt?” He blushed as he rambled just slightly. “Please?” 

Bucky chuckled, grinning. “Can’t turn down an offer like that from a cute guy, can I?” He flirted, hoping he wasn’t way off base.

Steve grew pink instantly. “Not fair. I’m not smooth.” He smiled and lead them to the stand. 

* * *

“You were so shy and cute when we met!” Bucky beamed, resting his elbows on the table. “And here we are, on our fourth date.” He said happily.

“You saying I’m not shy and cute anymore?” Steve grinned. “Jerk.” He played footsie with him. 

Bucky laughed, playing along. “Well, less shy now…” He teased. “Still cute as hell.”

“You’re cuter.” Steve smiled. “I was hoping I could take you for ice cream after?” He asked. 

“Here I was hoping you’d be my dessert.” He smirked. “But, I’d love to go for ice cream with you, Stevie.”

Steve smirked as well. “I could be the icing on the cake.” He sipped his drink. “Get ice cream to go?” 

He pretended to think. “Counter offer.” He licked his lips. “We buy icing, and you’re the cake.” 

Steve swallowed. “Deal.” He shifted in his seat. 

* * *

Steve walked into the car shop Bucky worked at, a bag in hand. “Looking for Bucky.” He told the guy in the front. He was hoping Bucky had time for lunch. Steve went back to work the following week, so he’d be busy in that time preparing for the school year. 

The guy eyed him. “He’s in the break room.” He told him, not moving. 

“Can you get him?” He asked. “Or can I go back?” He didn’t want to just to go back there and get Bucky in trouble. 

“Go ahead.” The guy shrugged. 

Steve bit his lip and made his way through the shop. Finally he found Bucky in the breakroom talking to another guy. “Hate to intrude, but I was hoping to share some lunch with my boyfriend.” Steve smiled at Bucky, showing him the bag. “Made those subs you like.”

The guy raised an eyebrow at Bucky. “Boyfriend?”

Steve blushed and smiled. “Hi. Im Steve.” He waved. 

Bucky got up, leading Steve away. “Steve, they don’t know I’m bi.” He told him. “They’ve...they’ve only heard me talk about women.” 

Steve frowned. “Oh...I thought…” He swallowed and shook his head. “Sorry, Buck.” He handed him the bag as his heart clenched. “Talk to you later.” He said softly before heading out, feeling very stupid at the moment. 

He sagged as he watched him go. “Shit.” He clutched the bag and felt a bit sick. He looked down at the bag before rushing out after him. “Stevie!” 

“Go back to work.” He called over his shoulder, walking out the main door to his car. 

“Steve, please!” He jogged quicker. 

Steve turned to look at him, eyes glistening. “I’ve told  _ everyone _ .” He told him. “My friends, my coworkers, even my neighbor. If you weren’t ready to come out, that’s fine. But you shouldn’t have strung someone along before you were ready.” He sniffled and turned. “Sorry I outed you at work.” He managed, getting into his car. 

Bucky watched his boyfriend pull out and swallowed. What had he done? He hoped he didn’t just ruin his relationship. Holding back tears, he walked back in and sighed when he saw the other guys. “Go ahead, make fun of me.” 

“Wasn’t gonna.” The guy he’d been talking to, Hank, spoke up. “Was gonna ask what happened?” 

Bucky sighed, looking down. “That’s the guy I’ve been seeing for almost three months.” He explained. “He didn’t know I wasn’t out, and yeah. He’s hurt, and pissed.”

“Can’t blame the guy.” Jeff told him. “Did you think we wouldn’t be supportive?” He crossed his arms over his chest. “How long you been working with us?”

Bucky shrugged. “Few years.” 

“Seven!” Hank shook his head. “Seven years and you didn’t think we’d be happy you met someone? I’ve had you over for dinner with the wife and kids, man.”

“I thought you guys were, I dunno...conservative.” Bucky said sadly. “Felt safer just...hiding.” He shrugged. “And I think it just cost me my boyfriend.”

Hank sighed. “Go. Go get him some flowers and wine. It works.” He said easily, making Bucky raise an amused eyebrow at him. “Hey, I’ve been with my wife ten years. You think I haven’t landed myself in the doghouse a few times?” He shrugged. “Hurry before he makes a decision.” He motioned. 

“And tell him we’re supportive!” Jeff bounced. 

Bucky couldn’t help but smile at that. “Thanks, guys. I’ll make the hours up on my day off.” He promised them before rushing out of the shop. 

* * *

Steve was lying face down on his couch when there was a knock. Sighing, he got up and shuffled over. “What, Bucky?” He asked when he opened it. His eyes were red from crying, and it killed Bucky.

Bucky gently handed him the flowers. “I’m so sorry, Steve. So sorry!” 

“Why didn’t you tell me people didn’t know about us?” He asked softly, taking them. “I would have liked a warning ‘don’t surprise my boyfriend at work’.” He held them close. 

“I didn’t want to hurt you. And I did it anyway.” Bucky swallowed. “I told them.” He explained. 

“Because I showed up at your work announcing I’m your boyfriend.” He pointed out. 

“Hank is the one who told me to get flowers and wine.” He told him. “Said it works with his wife when he’s in the dog house. Jeff says they’re supportive. Actually pissed them off that I’ve worked with them seven years and never said anything.”

Steve nodded. “I’m happy they were supportive. But I don’t know, Bucky.” He glanced down. “About us.” His chest ached so badly. “Would I have always been a secret if I hadn’t shown up?” 

Bucky sagged. “Come to dinner with me to my friends.” He blurted out. “Every weekend they have a dinner party type deal. I want to bring you and show my guy off.” 

Steve chewed on his lip, knowing everyone deserved a second chance. “Okay.” He said softly. "I'll go." He agreed. 

"Really?" He smiled. 

“Just please don’t ever make me feel not worth it again.” Steve said sadly. He looked at Bucky. "Because that felt… I felt like shit."

“Please let me make it better.” Bucky’s lip trembled. He'd never heard Steve swear, and it hit him hard. 

Steve moved to let him in, wiping his face. “How were your subs?” He asked softly.

“I didn’t eat them. I couldn't eat knowing I hurt you.” Bucky opened his arms. “Can I have a hug?” He sounded broken. “And then eat with me?” He added.

Steve caved and went to hug him, resting his head on his shoulder. “I really like you, Bucky.” He said softly. 

“I really like you, too, Stevie.” He sighed, holding him close. 

* * *

“10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!” The crowd yelled as Bucky pulled Steve into a deep kiss. 

Steve lifted him slightly, hand tangled in his hair. “I love you, Bucky Barnes.” He said, his lips moving against his. 

Bucky clutched to him. “I love you so much, Steve Rogers.” He beamed at him. He was over the moon. 

“I knew you’d be saying it soon!” Nat grinned at them. “You guys are getting that cute little love chub.” She pecked both their cheeks. “I like it.”

They both blushed instantly. Steve pulled Bucky close. “Thanks, Nat.” He chucked. “Where’s your other half?” 

“Raiding the snack counter.” She shook her head. “Surprised he doesn’t have more chub on him.” She chuckled. 

“Lucky.” Bucky ran a hand through his hair. “I should start jogging again.” 

Steve smirked at him. “What if I like your body right now?”

Bucky chuckled. “C’mon, Stevie.” He blushed. “I was all toned and fit when we met.” He reminded him. “I’ve put on some weight.” 

Nat smirked and let them be, but knew they’d find out more about each other with that conversation. She liked them together, and was always letting them know. 

“So have I.” Steve told him. “Doesn’t mean I don’t find you attractive. I mean, just yesterday I pulled you into bed for a quickie before our drive up here.”

“Yeah, but…” Bucky blushed. 

“But nothing. Wouldn’t you rather be eating greasy burgers together than working out?” Steve brought him close by his hips. “Or trying out a new recipe together instead of jogging in the cold?” He put his forehead against his. 

“Well yeah. But you can’t tell me you weren’t attracted to me with abs and no tummy.” He sighed. 

“I can’t be attracted to you both ways?” He asked. “You saying you’d rather me go work out and get my abs back? Would you prefer me to lose this chub?”

Bucky shook his head. “No! You’re perfect.” He said easily. 

“And so are you. To me.” He grinned. “And, I have something for you.” He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a key. “Move in with me?”

Bucky brightened. “Hell yeah!” He beamed. “I’d love to move in with you!!!” He kissed him. 

* * *

Lying in bed, Steve ran his fingers along Bucky’s back. “Our first night with you fully moved in.” He mused.

Bucky hummed, doing the same to his side. “I’m so happy.” He grinned. “Oh, and Hank and his wife want to know if we wanna go to their place for dinner soon.” 

“I’m always up for that.” Steve agreed. “Maybe we can make that new cake recipe to bring over with us?”

“It was so good. Let’s do it.” Bucky nodded, kissing his chest. “I’ll see when they want to do that so we can make sure to have it ready to go.” 

“I think I have a few slices left. Want some?” Steve smiled. “Ice cream too.” He offered. 

Bucky sat up. “Sure, sounds good to me.”

Steve kissed his cheek before going to get them a plate. He decided just to bring the plate the cake was on and the ice cream rub. “Here we are, babe.” He smiled, sitting back on the bed

“Perfect.” Bucky took a spoon and cuddled to him as they ate. They didn’t realize, but this would become their routine. And neither of them would complain. 

* * *

It was their one year anniversary, and they were packed up for a weekend getaway. “I’m excited to get some color.” Steve smiled. 

“The only color you get is red, babe.” Bucky smirked. “Let’s just hope you don’t burn.” He chuckled. “I’d like to be able to touch you this weekend.”

“I’d like you to touch me, too.” Steve smirked and brought him close, squeezing his backside. “I can’t wait to give you your presents, too.”

He licked his lips. “It’s not you wrapped in a bow?” He flirted. “Because that would be the perfect present.” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

Steve chuckled. “You’ll get that so much on this trip don’t worry.” He rubbed his chest. “Now, let’s get going.” He pecked his lips before taking his hand.

He smiled and followed him excitedly. “Our first vacation!” He said as they walked out. 

* * *

Lounging by the pool, Steve watched Bucky as he swam, looking very relaxed. He loved watching his man and sat up when to reapply sunscreen. He wanted to have a good time on his vacation, and not be miserable and in pain. 

“Need help?” Bucky came over to the edge of the pool. “I am more than willing to get my hands on you.”

“Maybe my back?” Steve smiled. He shifted to roll over, putting the top of his chair flat as Bucky came over. 

Bucky hummed appreciatively and immediately squirted some lotion on. “You’re so sexy.” He started to rub over Steve’s back. “Head back to our room soon?”

“Deal.” Steve groaned appreciatively. “Feels nice.” He sighed contently. “And spend the rest of the day there?”

“Sounds perfect.” Bucky smiled. He leaned down, kissing Steve’s cheek gently. Once he was done he helped him onto his feet. “Join me in the pool for a couple minutes before we head in?”

“Sure.” He nodded and smiled, following him in. “I’m glad I let you pick where we vacationed.”

“I have great ideas.” Bucky beamed as they settled into the water. “Gotta keep my guy happy.” He teased.

“I am so happy, Buck. So no worries on that.” He beamed. “I’m glad I ran into you. Literally.” He chuckled. “And then that you were so smooth.” He rested his hand against his shoulder. “I didn’t think I had a chance.” He admitted.

“Of course you did. Your baby blues had me swimming instantly.” Bucky smiled. “Then I saw your backside.” He chuckled. “Then I was done for.”

Steve blushed. “This backside is all yours.” He smiled. “For as long as you want it.”

“Always? Easy answer, pal.” Bucky kissed him. “You’re stuck with me.”

“Nowhere else I’d rather be.” Steve smiled against his lips. 

* * *

Steve came out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist to see Bucky on one knee. “Buck?” He paused, staring at his boyfriend of a year and a half.

Bucky smiled nervously. “Stevie. You’ve made me the best man, and happiest man alive. Only one more thing could make me happier. Being your husband. Whaddya say?” He licked his lips, his heart hammering in his chest. 

“Yes!” Steve beamed. “Many times yes.”

Bucky shot to his feet and smiled. “I love you!” He slipped the ring on. “I’ve been trying to get the courage to ask that for a month!” He blushed.

“A month? Oh, Bucky.” Steve cupped his face and kissed him deeply. “I can’t wait to call you my husband.” 

“I can’t wait either.” Bucky sighed happily. “How about we go out to celebrate?” He wrapped his arms around him. “Go to our favorite place?”

“I’d love to. Let me get ready.” He pecked his nose. "How long were you kneeling, by the way?" He asked as he pulled off his towel to get dressed 

“Rushed down there when I heard your shampoo bottle close.” Bucky chuckled. 

Steve chuckled. "Talk about good hearing." 

Bucky smiled happily and watched him. He loved the softness of Steve's body, and doubted that he would ever forget Nat calling it love chub. That was exactly what it was and what it stemmed from. He loved every bit of it. Which helped him not mind his own slightly expanding waist line

Steve pulled on a sweater and smiled over at Bucky. “Like what you see?” He flirted. 

"Always." He winked at him. “Can’t wait to treat my guy to our favorite dinner.” He beamed. "Oh, and I saw something for baking classes for couples. Thought it'd be fun?"

Steve lit up. “That would be really fun.” He agreed. Baking had been something he didn't realize he liked doing until he tried for Bucky. "Put it on our calendar!"

Bucky beamed. “Great.” He would sign them up and do that. 

* * *

Tony went with Steve to check out tuxes, and Thor went with Bucky. Clint was sick, so he would get his another day. “Are you matching?” Tony asked. 

Steve shrugged. “Neither of us told the other what we’re looking for.” He said easily. “That way there was no hints. I’d like to mask  _ some  _ of my chub, though. Bucky likes it, sure, but I want to look my best for him in our pictures.” 

Tony nodded. “Right, right. Nothing too fitted then.” He looked through some. “Maybe a tighter vest but a loose jacket?” He suggested. 

Steve shrugged. “I’m not sure.” 

“Or you can try and lose some?” Tony asked gently. “Would that make you more comfortable?” He didn’t want his friend to think he  _ had _ to.

Steve thought for a moment. “It would. Just for the wedding though.” He didn’t mind what would happen after that. “Maybe I shouldn’t buy anything yet, then. Wedding is in ten months, so I have time, right?” 

Tony nodded. “Plenty of time to do you.” He smiled. “So, since we aren’t getting our tuxes, what else should we do?”

Steve shrugged. “Want to look at small venues?” He suggested. "Get some ideas."

“You’re having it at the ballroom at work.” Tony chuckled. 

“You’re too expensive!” Steve shook his head, grinning. "Did you forget I'm a teacher, and Bucky is a mechanic? We can't afford that."

“Did you forget we’re best friends?” Tony chuckled. "Nothing but the best for you guys!"

“Tony.” Steve whined. 

“It’s settled.” Tony patted his back. “What else do you need to decide? Flowers?” He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Cake? Food?"

“Probably shouldn’t be thinking about that if I’m trying to lose weight.” Steve chuckled. “Maybe decorations?” He suggested. 

“Sure!” Tony beamed, happy to be a part of it. 

* * *

Bucky has found the perfect tux and would go to get it tailored closer to the wedding. It had been a few weeks since and he was bringing home pizzas for dinner for him and Steve. He had gotten Steve's favorite, and hoped to curl up with a movie with him. He expected Steve to agree instantly. 

What he wasn’t expecting was his man doing push ups in the middle of the living room. “Babe?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “Haven’t seen you workout in months.” He noted, setting the pizzas on the coffee table.

Steve stopped and sat up. “Yeah, been trying when I’ve been getting home from school.” He wiped his face. “Welcome home.” He smiled. "How was your day?" He pecked his fiance's lips. 

“Long. Was hoping for dinner and movie cuddles?” He pulled him close. "I got your favorite pizza and everything."

Steve smiled. “Sounds great. I’ll shower real quick.” He agreed 

Bucky smiled. “I’ll join you?” He asked, hopeful. Steve simply tugged him towards their room. The brunette got excited quickly and went along. "So sexy." He mused when Steve started to strip.

Steve winked at him. “Not as sexy as you.” He pulled him close, kissing him. He removed the tie in his man bun and ran a hand through his hair. "And I get to show you for the rest of our lives."

“Best decision of my life.” Bucky kissed down his jaw. He nipped his neck. “Don’t ever change. I love you so much.” He breathed. "All of you."

Steve smiled, squeezing him. “I want to look good for our pictures.” He admitted. "Want to look my best when we say I do."

Bucky pulled back to look at him. “But you always look your best.” He said easily. "Always. And I love you, and your body." 

Steve smiled. “Thank you, Bucky. I don’t mind what happens after, so don’t worry.” He pecked his lips before starting the shower. "I just want to look nice in our wedding pictures." 

"You will. I'd rather have you look happy, and have you chub over thinner and miserable because we haven't done our baking together, or pizza nights, or cake in bed. Our stuff." Bucky told him. “Would you rather me work out too?” He asked. "Go back to jogging and lifting weights?"

“I want you to do what you want, Buck.” Steve motioned for him to come in the shower. “Do you want to work out? Or not?”

Bucky chewed on his lip. “I don’t. But I’m not going to look like the one that gave up in our wedding pictures.” He shrugged. “Because I haven’t.” 

“I know you haven’t, Buck.” Steve shook his head. “We’ll talk about it later okay? Shower with me.” He gave him his puppy eyes. “We’ll sit down and talk it out. I promise.” 

He sighed. “Yeah, sure.” He shuffled in once he was ready and focused on showering. He was no longer in the playful mood.

Steve gently kissed at the back of his neck. “What movie do you want to watch?” He asked, rubbing his lower back. 

“I dunno.” Bucky washed his face. “You pick.”

“Hmm.” Steve thought as he nipped his shoulder. “We also have the new season of that baking show.” He pointed out. “We can binge that and cuddle up together?” 

“Sure.” Bucky rinsed off and quickly washed his hair. “I’ll go get that set up.”

“No quickie?” Steve pulled him against his chest. “Wasn’t that your reason for wanting to join me?” He leaned down to kiss his shoulder.

“It was.” Bucky nodded. “But I think I need a minute to think.” He told him honestly. 

Steve sagged, letting him go. “I’m sorry.” He watched him get out and dry himself. He hoped he hadn’t made him feel insecure. He stayed there, letting the hot water hit him. Once he was done, he shuffled, hoping he could cuddle his fiancé. He felt horrible for how he clearly made Bucky feel. 

Bucky was setting up their area and played with the label of the beer he was holding. He barely looked up when Steve came in in a pair of sweats. “I’ll start working out, too.” He mumbled. “Start going jogging again. Stop eating so much junk.”

Steve sat by him. “Bucky...I didn’t mean to make you feel this way.” He told him, reaching out to offer his hand. “I just thought you deserved  _ me _ looking better. You’re amazing, and perfect.”

Bucky looked at him worriedly but took his hand. “You’re amazing and perfect too. I won’t tell you to change your mind, I just don’t want to be the only one to not change.” He shrugged a shoulder.

Licking his lips, he nodded. “Screw it.” He said after a moment. “I’m not gonna change. I’m gonna keep on doing what we love to do.”

“You sure? I want you happy.” Bucky tried not to look too excited. “That’s all I ever want.” 

“And I am happy when we try a new recipe, cuddle up and binge our favorite shows, and sleep in on the weekends that we can.” He gently cupped his face. “As long as you’re proud to be my side no matter what.” He said softly, rubbing his thumb over his cheek. “That’s all I need.”

“Always!” Bucky nodded. “I love you so much.” He leaned into him. “You’re going to the most handsome guy at our wedding.” 

“Nah. That title will be my husbands.” He held him tightly. “Don’t tell Tony. He’ll be offended.” He joked, hoping to lighten the mood between them.

“I’ll scream it.” Bucky smirked and pecked his lips. “He’s got nothing on you.” 

* * *

Steve took a deep breath as he stood in his tux, waiting to get married. He was nervous but couldn’t wait to see his soon to be husband. He would go stand by the alter in just a few minutes, and Bucky would then walk to him. He smiled to himself and made sure he had his vows ready. They’d each wrote them, wanting it to be as heartfelt as possible.

He checked the time once more before walking out, eyes already glistening. He'd barely slept the night before he was so excited. He grinned at his friends before standing in his spot. Licking his lips, his eyes were on the end of the isle. 

Bucky’s smile was huge as he stepped out, eyes immediately locking into Steve’s. Neither had stopped their love of baking, pizza nights, or cake in bed. And neither cared. They both loved each other inside and out. Steve once called Bucky his "chubby Bucky Bear" when drinking one night. He was embarrassed until Bucky told him he thought it was amusing. And kinda cute. 

"Hey you." Steve breathed once Bucky reached him. 

“Hey, handsome.” Bucky beamed at him. “Looking beautiful.” He complimented. "Let's get married!" 


End file.
